Possession
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: Leon finally asks why the Count always refers to him as 'My Dear Detective', but maybe he won't like the answer...(Slight DLeon, with hints of more open DLeon, One-shot)


It seems that I've gotten into another fandom. ;; This is my first Petshop of Horrors fic, so please let me know how I did. Comments and suggestions would be great.

Disclaimer: I don't own Petshop of Horrors or any of the characters from it.

**Possession**

"Have some tea, my dear Detective," Count D murmured as he leaned delicately over Leon to pour some tea into his waiting cup. As he leaned over his head passed within inches of Leon's nose. Leon caught a slight scent of something sweet, but just what he couldn't be sure. He shifted uncomfortably as D gracefully sat in the seat across from him. There was something today making him uncomfortable in the Pet Shop, just what he didn't know. As Leon gently grasped his tea cup and drank the sickly sweet liquid through pursed lips, he reflected on the sensuality of D's Pet Shop, it was more noticeable now than ever…

D allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he drank deeply from his glass. Leon's eyes roved over him and as he felt the detective's gaze, he allowed a small amused smile to twist at his lips. "Is there something on your mind, Detective?" D asked softly as he nibbled on a cookie. "T-Chan my pet, leave Detective Orcot be please." He commanded gently.

That is when it hit Leon, what was different about D's Shop today. There were no pets wandering around save T-Chan who was watching the detective belligerently as he left. Their absence left something tangible in the air, some sense of solitude. There was something troubling about being in the Pet Shop lately; moreover there was something troubling about being alone with Count D.

"…My dear Detective?"

D had been speaking. "I'm sorry?"

"I said 'Is there anything troubling you my dear Detective' since T-Chan interrupted the last time I asked." Count D looked faintly annoyed, but also slightly amused.

How could he do that? Always look so unruffled? His silky black hair always fell the same way, brushing against his pale skin, framing his beautiful eyes. Not that Leon ever thought the Count looked nice or anything. After all he wore dresses and as the Count always pointed out they were not dresses because _he_ was not a girl. "Why do you do that?" Leon asked peevishly.

"What do I always do Detective?"

"You always refer to me as 'my dear detective' or something to that the affect, the only other thing I've seen you refer to as "my something" are your damn pets!" Leon snapped, his eyes flashing. He had been considering this for sometime and with all the times he had been with D, this had always been the case.

Count D's smile was slightly eerie as he gazed at Leon. "The use of those suggests that the speaker possesses whoever he or she is referring to does it not?"

Leon's eyes widened slightly and he quickly responded. "You don't own me!" He said vehemently.

"I don't."

Leon wasn't sure if D's response was a question or a statement either way it didn't sound too positive. Count D stood up and walked over to where Leon was sitting, and calmly sat down next to him. "I'm not your possession D… I'm not a toy!" He hissed.

"Humans aren't possession, you are correct. Is it even possible for someone to be a possession of another?" D asked softly, his face drifting closer to Leon's.

"No." Leon answered, but he didn't sound very sure of himself.

"And yet," D murmured reaching out with his hand and running one of his long nails along the detective's face. "Why is it that you come here everyday? Even though you claim to hate me? Do I lure you in?" D smiled coolly.

Leon let out a cross between a choke and a cough as Count D leaned closer. The smaller man suddenly seemed to have such a forceful presence to Leon. Leon could now identify the scents making up the Count. Count D smelled of incense and honey. Leon heard his own sharp intake of breath when D's fingertips met his cheek and began caressing it. At the moment he wasn't looking at Leon with his mysterious mismatched eyes, he was concentrating on something else.

Suddenly Leon's arm lashed out and he roughly grabbed D's chin and pulled it up so the shorter man was looking up at Leon. They were so close; Leon could feel the Count's breath hitting his face. "You don't lure me in. I am _not_ your possession." Leon said firmly.

D's lips parted and he wet his lips delicately, his eyes almost closed, and he watched Leon's reaction through his dark eyelashes. "Really?"

"I come because I have to come." The detective muttered darkly.

"How do you know that your so called sense of duty is not related to my will which calls my possession to me?" D smiled and he slowly leaned closer, his lips touched Leon's so lightly Leon almost thought there had been no contact.

Leon's eyes widened and he felt himself succumb to the sudden wave of desire crashing over him. He pressed his lips firmly to D's, and his tongue gained entrance to D's. He felt the Count trying to suppress his smile from widening against his lips. Roughly and suddenly the detective wrenched himself away. "I come because you're a murderer and I'm going to prove it." Leon snarled, angry at himself for letting D lure him out and angry at D for luring him out to begin with.

D raised his eyebrow slightly, not saying anything. The small slightly amused smile still graced his pale face and his eyes seemed to shine mischievously.

"Don't look at me like that!" Leon snapped, his face turning slightly red.

"You're so cute when you blush." D murmured as he let out a soft laugh. Leon didn't answer, but he blushed harder. "I do believe we will be needing some more tea," D gracefully stood up and began to head toward the kitchen.

"Don't bother. I'm leaving!"

"Very well," D replied calmly, not turning around to address Leon. "Goodbye my dear Detective Orcot." He said as he turned his head just enough so the detective could see the small smile gracing his lips. The words seemed to ring loudly in the small room.

_My dear Detective._


End file.
